School Festival
by waterlily12
Summary: Aisha is in charge of the School Festival and she wants it to be enjoyed by her friends and everyone in her school. Thus she spend all her time and energy to the task ahead of her. But what would a certain red haired boy have to say about this? Short/bad summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ElsAi long oneshot.


**ElsAi oneshot, just got an idea and had to write it down. A scene or two will be based off of _Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!_ If you haven't read or watched it, then you should!**

**It'll be a RSxEM shipping! ****This will mostly focused on Elsword and Aisha so don't expect a lot of appearances by the others.**

**I'm sorry if my grammar stink, English is not my best subject kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Elsword or its charaters.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

It's another day in Velder High but this week is the busiest of them all, for a certain purplette at least.

"No, we don't need that!" Exclaim a frustrated Student Council President by the name of Aisha. She slammed the piece of paper with a big red 'Rejected' stamp plastered diagonally across it.

"I told you, it can't be anything less than appropriate!" She yelled at the class representatives from class 2 - A.

"I mean c'mon!" She held the paper up and prod at it in mid air to pose shame to the representatives. "We're going to have parents and children coming to the annual school festival!"

"S-sorry…" was all they could say as they got yelled at for the umpteen time.

"I want a proposal that is clean enough for me to agree on got that!" She reprimanded. "Now go back and discuss it with your class!"

"Yes m'am!" Both of the boys saluted and ran out of the Council Room faster than she can say cheeseburger.

She huffed. "Just how many times are they going to make me repeat it?"

"Oi, Aisha!" came the call of a red haired boy.

"Not now Eldork," Aisha snapped, her temples still throbbing from the lecture she had to give just now. "I'm busy."

"But it's lunch," He stated, pointing to the clock. "Don't you need to eat sometime during the day?"

The purplette sat back down on her chair and returning to work on the stacks of paperwork that was stacked ceiling high on her desk. "I'll eat later, now go bother one of your many fangirls."

"But -"

"Aisha!" Came the call of the purplette's Secretary. "We need help in the East Wing! A fight broke out between the Music club and Drama Club about who should use the stage!"

"What?" The girl bolted up from her chair just as she started working. "Chung, where's Rena and Raven? Shouldn't they be there to do something about that?!"

"They're off to another area to stop an actual fight that broke out!"

Aisha cursed under her breath and stomped out of the office, telling Chung to lead the way.

"..." Elsword looked after the two retreating figures with a frown plastered to his face. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

Aisha was working on some school work before she goes to the Student Council Room for another meeting. She was finishing up the last of the math problems until someone came up to her.

"Oi Aisha."

The purplette didn't even need to look up to know who the voice belong to. Why did Elsword have to bother her right now?

"What?" She asked blandly, face gluing to her paper and pencil flying across the page as she did the calculations. Even without looking up again, she knew that people were staring at them, waiting for how the situation would play out. They would expect the two to start yelling at each other over the smallest of things. They knew that the Student Council President and the infamous Prince of the school have something against each other. Whenever and wherever they met, people never seen them get past a mere four sentences before an altercation broke out between them, yet they see the two hanging out with the rest of their gang during break. And sometimes, though shocking, they work pretty well together if they ever had to pair up. It was strange and it confused the students. They didn't know how to interpret Aisha and Elsword's relationship. Were they friends or were they foes?

" Well, I -"

"Aisha - san!" came the call of two students, one male and one female. Elsword was, again, interrupted and forgotten.

"Could you help us with how to arrange the equipment needed for the school festival?" The female inquired of the purplette.

"We're having trouble finding the right place to place them in convenient places." Explained the male.

Aisha nodded without hesitation. "We can discuss it in the Council Room, I have to get there right now."

"Thank you!" said the two with a slight bow. Aisha nodded again and grabbed her now finished school work and bag and left her classroom.

"Aisha, you're here!" greeted the cheerful Vice President, Rena. She was holding a stack of paper in her hands. "Just in time, we need approval of the requests that were just made. Also, we have to talk about the budget."

The purplette nodded and went straight into the meeting. "Where's the Treasurer?"

"Present!" A energetic ebony girl came in with a puff of breath. Her name is Ara. "S-sorry! I was held up again!"

"It's fine."

...

Elsword was roaming aimlessly through the school, and as usual, there wa a pack of fangirls following him. He yawned as he ambled through the hallways.

"Hey Chung." He greeted a blonde boy on the way. The older boy saw him and greeted back in monotone.

"I see you're as popular as ever."

Elsword shrugged at that, glancing back at the bunch of girls right behind his tail. They were like lost little puppies but he could careless about them. he didn't take any interest in those girls, he -

"Elbaka!"

Both males head snapped up at the voice. It was Aisha scowling at the redhead, the only that indicated that he had done something wrong...again. But what intrigued him was that she was outside the window on the third floor.

"Will you quite blocking the hallway?!" She berated. "People need space to get pass that huge crowd you're attracting you know!"

"How is this my fault?" He raised an eyebrow. "I can't control whether these girls can follow me or not. By the way, what are you doing on there?"

"A-Aisha!" Chung worried. "Don't you know that you're on the third floor?! You're going to get hurt if you fall!"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't fall."

She started to enter through the window. "I was just helping some students. Oh and Chung, Eve need your help in the Nasod Exhibition that her class is doing."

"On it!" The Secretary speeds off to class 3 - B. Aisha watched him until he went out of sight and glared at Elsword.

"If I see you causing trouble, you're not going to hear the end of it!" She threatened. "And I don't need that right now!"

"Ais-"

There came an explosion in one of the Chemistry classes.

"Damn it!" The Council President cursed. "I told Echo to be careful with what she can use in those explosive powder!" She raced to the room that the explosion came from.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

"Hey! Don't do that to the decorations!" The purplette scolded as she saw what was happening in one classroom. Suddenly, Elsword made a sudden appearance behind her.

"Oi Aisha."

"Aisha-san! Can you help us?" The red haired boy was yet again interrupted by students asking Aisha for help.

"Oi Aisha -"

"Aisha!" Chung appeared out of no where. 'We have a predicament!"

"Oi Aisha."

"Aisha-senpai, please take a look to see if this is okay!"

"Oi Aisha."

"Aisha! How does this work?"

"..." That seemed to have gone on and on the whole time, with Elsword popping out of no where and getting nowhere with the purplette. Every single time, she was taken away by someone else. Just why was it so hard to talk to her?

...

"No is a no!" Aisha declared with a slam on her table. "We're not putting something like that in the festival!"

"But you have rejected every single idea that we proposed!" protested the whole class of 2 - A. They have decided to bring in the whole class to convince Aisha of approving their idea. Well...mainly the guys since the girls did not want to take part in this. They didn't even get a choice but to go along with whatever topic they were to go along with.

"That's because they're all inappropriate!" Aisha barked back. "Who come up with these things really?! And why would any of you agreed to it?!"

The two forces argued about the idea they had while the festival committee members watched the back and forth conversation with interest. So far, Aisha was winning the fight, like always. The class decided to have a huddle discussion and unanimously agreed to have Elsword argue with the President.

"Elsword!" called one of the guys to the boy who was sitting on a table at the way back, not caring about whatever they do. "Could you please tell Prez to approve it?"

"..." He shrugged and hopped down from the table. His class making a walk way for him as they cheered him on. They have high hopes of him dealing with the Prez since he was both smart and strong, not to mention his charms. Pretty much most of the school respects him for his all-around aspects.

Elsword made his way to the front of Aisha's desk with her leaning back on her chair with folded arms. She looked up at him with a scowl, waiting for him to say something.

"Approve this."

"..." That caused everyone to fall and a huge tick mark appeared on Aisha's head. She was getting more and more irritated by the second by the behaviors that they are displaying. An she had expected Elsword to do better than this!

"Pst!" Another guy whispered to the red haired boy. "Don't just say that! You need to put more emotion into it! Make it more convincing!"

"...But I don't even know what we're arguing for." Elsword countered, turning his head to the side to face the speaker. Aisha and a few others sweatdrop.

"It's this..." The boy whispered into Elsword's ear about what they were going to do in the school festival if it gets approved. The red haired boy raised his eyebrows ever-so-lightest to what was said to him. He then turned to Aisha and both of them unintentionally started a staring contest.

"Well?"

He merely grinned. "I don't like that idea either so how about a cosplay cafe?"

"EEEHHHH?!" His class was in shock of what Elsword had just decided for them. Aisha blinked several times before softening her glare. At least Elsword had a decent idea but then again, this was that Elbaka she's talking about, who knows what he may do.

"...Since class 2- A is running out of options and time, I'll just settle with that," She muttered, writing it down on a piece of paper. "But it better be appropriate to a kid's eye or the school will be getting complaints from the parents!"

"Will do." He grinned then turned his back to her. "So, it's decided."

Oblivious to Aisha, he gave every of the boys one of his menacing glares that brought them all into submission.

"That's not a bad idea..." One of the girls finally spoke up, with the rest agreeing as well.

"It could actually be fun!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Yes!"

It was now the girl population of the class that got rallied up and soon everyone agreed, then they left just like that.

"...That took forever." Aisha huffed.

"You just have to get something that they all have to agree on." Elsword quipped.

The purplette gave him yet another glare. "As part of the festival committee, you better not slack off. I'll put you in charge of Class 2 - A. Just simply watch over them, easy enough right?"

"You make me sound like a slacker."

"You not?" She replied bluntly. Elsword placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"How could you say that!"

The purplette rolled her eyes. "I'm still trying to wrap around why you even signed up for the committee."

Elsword fell into silence for a moment. "Isn't it obvious?" He ambled out, leaving a very confused purplette.

* * *

><p>Thursday<p>

Elsword walked behind a school building where the girl told to go -just yet another one that decided to confess to him that week - since he had nothing better to do. He put his hands in his pant pockets as he wait. It didn't take long as the girl who gave him to letter was pushed forward with her friend behind her for support.

"So...can I help you?" He asked in a lazy manner as the girl blushes deeply and fidgets as to what she was to say.

"Um…" She started out shyly. "T-thank you for coming out here on my behalf…"

Already he was bored with this. Elsword started to avert his gaze to see if he can find something interesting. And that didn't disappoint him. He saw a certain purplette helping another student carrying a large object while yelling at a couple of students in the distance about the dress codes and whatnot.

"W-well...there's something I been meaning t-to tell you u-upfront." the girl in front of her continues as his gaze follows Aisha.

"...Thing is...I-I always had f-feelings for you ever since I entered this school!"

At this moment, he saw the purpette being collided with some idiot that decided to run backwards, causing her to scrape against the rim of a fountain next to her and ended up falling into it. Some of the things inside the box she was carrying flew out and hit her head when she was all soaked. Aisha came out coughing water and soaking wet with maybe a few bruises as well.

"S-so, will you please go out with me!"

"..." The red haired boy turned back to girl with a poker face as if he done this millions of times before. But this time, he decided to be...a bit creative just to get her and -hopefully - all the others off his back.

"I'm a high-level otaku who loves maids more than anything else. All my favorite books are on maids, all the cafes I been to are maid cafes and, of course, I collect figures as well. I'd play maid games, get excited over them, say stuff like 'moe moe'. I even cross dress as one." He said all of this in one go while maintaining a poker face. The girl and her friend look dumb-strucked.

"Later." He turn on his heel and walk away as if nothing happened. The friend of the girl behind her encouraged her to don't give up and that Elsword was just testing her. There was no way that Elsword's a otaku.

"W-wait Elsword - senpai!" She stretched her hand out as if to stop Elsword. "I-I don't mind all of that! I-Ill change myself to suit your taste!"

Elsword looked over his shoulder to give her a 'I don't care look' and continued on.

...

"Achoo!" Aisha sneezed after getting into a set of dry clothes courtesy of Rena. She held an ice pack on her head as she continues writing. She really need to finish this by tomorrow. She still have other things that needs to be done before Festival day.

"Catching a cold?" said a oh so familiar voice. Aisha groaned, not wanting to deal with the dork right now.

"I'm absolutely fine." She hissed back.

"That's not what it looks like from the ice pack on your grape head." The boy smirked, anticipating for Aisha's response. A tick mark appeared on the girl's head and throbbing. She didn't have time nor did she have the energy to argue with Elsword right now.

"Get out and don't bother me!"

With a swift kick and a loud slam of the door, Elsword was kicked out of the Council room and landed his rear on the cold concrete floor. He muttered a chain of curses and wondered what was wrong with that girl.

* * *

><p>School Festival - Friday<p>

"Check, check, check, and double check." Aisha muttered to herself as she checks off everything on the list. It looks like everything was in order. She patrol around the school, seeing all the people that had attended as well as to check up on the activities in each class. Everything turned out to be better than she had expected. The decorations, the atmosphere, the people, all of which was that of festiveness. It looks like everyone was having fun, just as she hoped.

Now there was really only one thing that's bothering her. She was feeling a little lightheaded.

"Ugh...I can't let it get to me." She muttered, shaking her head. She pressed into the headset on her head to contact the other committee members to see how they're doing.

"Everything's a-okay!" that was Rena.

"Mwgphsdw." ...Chung. Aisha can only guess that he was stuffing his face so that means everything was fine at his end.

"Good to go he - WAH!" Sounds like Ara tripped over something again.

"There was some minor setbacks but I dealt with them already." That was Raven on patrol. _Them? _She wonders who was unlucky enough to run into Raven.

"Maintenance is complete." Eve reported.

Seems like everything was going just find. After that report, Aisha told them to spend the rest of the day to themselves. Elsword was the only one who haven't replied to her and she was starting to worry that he might have stirred up trouble instead of the other way around. She marched to his class and pulled the door open, just to be welcomed by a very familiar...butler?

"Hello, welcome to Class 2 -A's cosplay cafe."

She blinked, trying to process just what Elsword was wearing. He was in a black butler uniform with silver trims on the hems of his suit. However, his hair was still unkempt but it looks better like that. He even had the manner of one!

"E-E-Elsword?!" She said in disbelief. The said boy smirked down on her.

"Why so surprise? You didn't expect this?" He said in amusement, then took her hand. "You came just on time. We're short on staffs at the moment."

"W-what?" She said cluelessly, entering the classroom by force. She saw various students dressed in different kind of costumes, waiting on the customers. It ranged from cute animals to something like Elsword's. He took her into the back and handed Aisha a set of clothes. She stared dumbly at the outfit then at the red haired boy.

"I need you to be a temporary waiter while the others come back with more supplies," He explained. "It's busier than we expected."

"Oh...okay." One thing about Aisha was that she couldn't say no to whoever that needed help, even Elsword.

...

"ELSWORD?!" Aisha came back after changing with an furious look. She pointed to the costume that she was currently wearing. "What is this?!"

Elsword raised his eyebrows at her. "What? The maid outfit fits right?"

Indeed it did. She was wearing a black and white maid uniform and a headdress to boot. "Out of all the clothes you could've chosen, it has to be this one?!"

He smirked. "Well...I think you look pretty cute in that."

Aisha felt her cheeks heating up, proving that his words had a definite effect on her.

"Anyways," He put a tray with food on it to her. "Bring these to Table 5, then you can start asking for what they want to order and come back with the order."

Aisha nodded hesitantly and walked away without another word. With Aisha's help, they were able to get by without much problem, though she does wonder what was taking the other so long to come back with more supplies.

Somewhere along the line, a wave of fatigue suddenly hit her while she was walking back with a set of new orders. Her head started to spin and her visions blur. Aisha's balance gave out on her. She faintly heard her name being called but she couldn't be sure. The last thing she remembered was landing on something soft and wondered since when was the floor so comfortable to land on?

* * *

><p>School Festival - Friday Night<p>

Aisha slowly pried over her tired eyes, her head was still about groggy about what happened. She felt the comfortableness of a bed and a soft pillow. Did she fall asleep in the middle of work?

"You're awake."

"Huh...?" she responded weakly, slowly rotating her head to see a relieved looking Elsword. "What...happened?"

She tried to get up but can only get as high as her elbows could get her before a headache hit her. Elsword noticed her wincing so he propped a pillow up and leaned her against it. "What happened?"

"You collapsed so I had to bring you to the infirmary."

Aisha groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"You shouldn't have even came to school and overworked yourself when you caught a cold." The boy frowned.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't really feel like arguing with you right now Elsword. And why do you even care? You always caused trouble for me."

"That's just..." He trailed off and averted his gaze. The purplette tilted her head, confused at why he had stopped but shook it off. He looked out the window to see it already dark and then she checked the actual time.

"Did I really knocked out for that long?"

"Yep."

She turned to him with an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you stayed here!"

"...You got a problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Aisha bit the bottom of her lips and looked down at her hands clutching onto the white blanket. "Yeah...My goal was to make the day enjoyable for everyone and especially you, this is our last year before graduation after all. Yet, you wasted your time here instead of making memories with everyone else."

Elsword widen his eyes ever so slightly at this and was speechless as to what to say.

A tint of pink rose to the purplette's cheeks. "Actually, if you go right now, you can make it to the bonfire even though it's been lit. You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine."

"..." Elsword gave her a stern look as if asking her 'Are you serious?'

"Fine? How the hell are you fine with just sitting here?!" He finally asks, he couldn't keep it in anymore. "From the look on your face, you're more than regretful!"

"..."

After getting no response from Aisha, he continued. "Over the last few days, you been pushing yourself to your limit."

Aisha gave him an incredulous look. She didn't expect Elsword to notice this at all. Since when was he so observant?

"You been working too hard, learn to take a break and fun once in a while will you?" The purplette didn't know he cared this much to make such a big deal out of her not having any fun.

"Also, you been ignoring me for the past week," He stood up and walked over to her, towering over her petite figure. Aisha was used to this, she wasn't fazed by the intimacy that Elsword was giving off but what point was he trying to get across? She only ignored him because he was being an annoying distraction to her work.

"And you know what?" He leaned down close to her face, too close for Aisha's comfort. It was invading her personal bubble and she was burning up. "Every single time that I tried to talk to you, something happens. I'm getting sick of it. Call me a brat that wants attention but I do and only from you. After we're finally alone to have a proper conversation, you tell me to go have fun with the others?"

"W-wha -"

Elswrd cut her off. "If I'm going to enjoy today, then you will too." He scooped Aisha up bridal style with her screeching in surprise and begin flailing in his arms as he walked to the...window?!

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down Cherry!"

"Now that's the name I been waiting for," He smirked.

"H-hah?!" She exclaimed with a beet-red face, then registered what he was going to do. She widen her eyes in utter shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRETIN?! THIS IS ON THE THIRD FLOOR! DON'T JUST OUT THE WINDOW! WE'LL BOTH GET KILLED"

"Shaddup and watch will ya Grape?" he snapped back, Elsword had just about enough of Aisha's squirming. "If you don't stop with the complaints and struggling, I'll plant a kiss on your lips."

"WHAT -mmph!" Elsword wasn't joking around with what he said. He bring his lips to Aisha's and that shut her up completely. She was positively confused and shocked at this reckless action of his. Just what does he have on his mind by doing that?! Don't they always bicker with each other whenever they talked? It was usually one of them that would say something stupid and the other would tell them off, which was mostly Aisha. He always have a way of ticking Aisha off.

Okay...maayyybbeee she just have the teeniest crush on him.

Elsword pulled back after what seemed like eternity and grinned widely at her face, it was a deeper red than his hair. "Do you know how long I been waiting to do that?"

"...I-idiot!" She intended to pound his chest but it came out too soft. "Y-you...you stole me first kiss!"

Elsword chuckled at her response, making her heart skip a beat. "That's what you're upset about?"

"I -"

"Are you that eager for me to do it again?" He asked, his tone dripped with playfulness. "Just hold on tight okay?"

The purplette clamped her mouth and nodded obediently, seeing that she couldn't argue this time. Once Elsword placed a leg on the window sill, he made a giant leap forward and they became air-borne. Aisha shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her hands around Elsword's neck, clinging for dear life. She can feel the cool night breeze piercing her skin, her hair brushing her face, and the pounding of her heart against her rib cage.

"Hey Aisha," Elsword started while they fall. The purplette peeped open her eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"Do you remember the question about why I bothered to join the festival committee?" He asked, successfully landing on a tree branch and started branch hopping.

"Y-yeah..."

"Do you want the answer?"

Aisha nodded meekly, but she realized that Elsword might not have seen it. Before she could answer him with words, he continued.

"It's because of you Aisha," He landed perfectly on the ground, setting Aisha down as well. They were just a little distance away from the ongoing bonfire with people dancing around it. She stared at the red haired boy in disbelief but failed to hide the blush that crept onto her facial features.

"I'll only be able to enjoy this day and the rest of our high school year if you're with me. You and you alone," His face was slightly red as he said this but he quickly turn away to look at the bonfire. "I just..."

"..." After finally regaining herself, she stands next to the red haired boy and entwined her hand with his, looking at the fire in the distance as well. "Idiot, it really have to take four years, didn't it?"

"Yelp." He grinned that goofy grin of his that Aisha hated and loved. Elsword pulled Aisha into a tight embrace in which she returned with little to ho hesitation.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here, away from the bonfire?"

"I think you need a break from the others and I want to be alone with you for once, with no interruptions whatsoever," He replied firmly. "Well, except for the fire works."

"Fireworks?" She tilt her head up to look at him

Fire works of multiple colors started to explode up into the sky, some in spirals, others make a picture. Echo's fireworks turned out to be more of a spectacular sight than they had expected.

It was the most memorable night that Aisha could ask for and Elsword finally saw to it that things go his way. He couldn't wait to see how Aisha would act to the way he'll ask her to prom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...this is what I got. It ended up...pretty long. <strong>

**I'll say this, I'm not good with romantic stories but I make an effort anyways. **I hoped you liked it but if you didn't, oh well XD****


End file.
